Is It Really Worth It?
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Sakura just started Junior High and Elementary was easy, but it's hard for her to make friends. Expecially when someone is moving in on her boyfriend and best friend,& sabatoging what she does. Sakura's starting to think if it's really worth it or not R
1. Meet The Girl Who

**OK SORRY GUYS! People have brought ro my attention that i haven't put a disclaimer on my stories! Sooo i'm putting a disclaimer on my profile to cover all stories that i forget to put it on. (XD Whitch'll most likey be all of 'em i forget alot) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES! And they're awesome! Good job Clamp, keep up the great work!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!****

* * *

**

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 1: Meet The Girl Who-- ...**

Sakura headed out the door.

"Junior High, here I come!"

The gentle wind blew the skirt of her uniform.

"That's a strong wind, I'd probably be blown away if I had my roller blades, nice call dad on the no skates, remember to th-"

Just then it started to pour down raining.

"Oh no! It's not suppose to rain until 3!"

Sakura took off running.

"Just great! What did I ever do to nature!"

Li and Madison watches as Sakura brushed by.

"Was that--"

"Yup, that was her, probably thinks she's late." Li said with a devious smirk.

"Oh Sakura" Madison said with a little giggle.

Sakura kept running when a hand reached out and grabbed hers, yanking her back under an umbrella.

"Where are headin' in a rush? A little early for school now aren't we?" said a familiar voice.

"Julian, Hey!"

Hey there Sakura" He replied.

"You're a life saver!"

Julian gave a smile and they started walking with the umbrella over both of them, to shield them from the rain.

"Excited for Junior High, huh?" Julian asked casually.

"Of course! I'm signing up for everything!"

Julian laughed. "Don't over do it, take it slow."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Actually, I'm a little bit nervous. It's a new school. I know, I know a lot of people there but I wanna make a good impression so everyone'll like me."'

"Just be yourself Sakura and everyone'll like you, you'll do just fine." Julian said to her as if reading from a fortune cookie.

"Yeah! You're right, I'll be fine."

They continued walking until they reached Sakura's school. They parted, saying their good-bye's and Sakura walked in the school. She was joined by Li and Madison walking up on either side of her.

"Hey, you nervous?" Asked Li

"N-n-no ..." Replied Sakura.

"Yeah because shooting down the street, then staring at the school for a whole 5 minutes shows how TRULY confident you are." Li went on.

Sakura glared at this statement. Li was ALWAYS saying SOMETHING smart, or SOMETHING annoying so she just tended to ignore him.

"Sakura, should we choose our lockers now?"

"Good idea, Let's go Madison." Sakura pulled Madison off.

"Hey! I was talking!" Li yelled after them.

"Oh really? We didn't notice!" Sakura shouted back to him, then her and Madison both started to laugh.

Li gave and annoyed look and followed them.

"How about these?" Sakura stopped and let go of Madison.

Madison pondered. "They look good, they're by the water fountain and--"

Sakura cut in, "And the lunchroom isn't that far."

Li walked up to them. "The gym is right around the corner."

Just then a girl walked up to them and opened a locker next to Sakura and started putting her things in it. Li watched her do so, causing her to look up.

"Oh, hi there, sorry. I must've seemed so rude just now." She smiled.

Li looked at her. "it's no problem at all, really."

"Oh! That's alright, I don't think you're rude at all, it's no problem at all." Sakura said quickly, happy to see someone friendly.

"So, you're new to the school?" The girl asked putting up a mirror in her locker.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Well that's kool, I'm new too but I've been here plenty of times because my older sister goes here."

"Wow, Is she graduating this year" Madison asked out of curiosity.

"Yup, she's going to High School"

"Kool" said Madison and Sakura at the same time.

"Yup." The girl said, then flashing a sexy smiles towards Li. "Oh yeah, by the way, My name's Nina" She closed her locker and headed up the hall way.

The bell rang and Li was still left staring, watching Nina's figure walk down the hall.

"Li you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Y-y-yeah" Li turned around and followed Sakura and Madison to class.

**A/N: I know this isn't much, but I promise more action in the next chapter!**


	2. Every Trick In The Book

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 2: Every Trick In The Book**

Sakura sat by window since they could pick their seat and Madison sat on the other side of her. Unfortunately Li couldn't sit behind her like old times because of the simple fact that he didn't have that class. Oh well, She would see him after next period, no big deal.

Meanwhile in Li's class, Nina was in his class and she took it upon herself to approach him. "What class do you have next?"

"Science, why?"

"Oh, that's great. Me too, who you got?"

Li thought about it for a while, and then answer the question she had previously asked him, even though she had already sat down. "Mrs. Bronder I think."

"I have her too, I'll show you the way there." They started to whisper since the teacher had begun talkin.

Li Nodded at this statement. At least he wouldn't have to wonder around the halls looking stupid.

The teacher was up front giving instructions and rules for this upcoming school year. You know the basic stuff, how you're graded, what is acceptable ... What will not be tolerated. Blah, blah, blah.

Every beginning of a school year always started out the same, the teacher gave boring lectures of what they expected form you. Who actually listened to that crap? I mean, I'm sure even the geeks and nerds weren't listening.

"Is there a problem you two?" The teacher directed her question to Me and Nina, who she had just caught whispering.

"No ma'am" They answered.

"That brings me to my next rule, no talking whatsoever unless I say so or you will face the consequences."

Was she serious? No talking, whatsoever? This lady had clearly lost her marbles. Was this school or boot camp? I mean come on, someone was bound to talk ... Why was there complete and utter silence? Not even ruffling of a paper could be heard.

Ooookaaaay ... Someone's a little creepy. Maybe it was the way her eyebrows connected in the middle ... Would that still count as two?

Or maybe it was how stiff she walked, looking like a robot in one of those killer sci-fi films. 'Attack of the Connecting Eyebrow Teacher'. UNIBROW! That's what they called it! 'Attack of the Unibrowed Teacher!' Now that would catch on fast. I could see it now. SHUT UP OR YOU'LL FACE THE WRATH OF MRS. UNIBROW! I bet she could use that and the kids would cower before her.

Li laughed to himself, which led to another thought, How the hell did she get married? Surely no male species would want to marry THAT. Were they crazy?

Which led him to believe that she didn't tell her husband until after they were married, which caused him to laugh more. Li was laughing so hard, that he didn't even realize that he was no longer laughing in his head , and that the ENTIRE class's attention was completely focused on him.

"Ehhh ..."

"Perhaps you would like to explain to the class what you think is so funny ..." She looked at the seating chart. "Mr. Showran."

Li shook his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Uni-brow, I really am, I don't know what got into me."

Which caused the class to break out in tears. Surely the teacher had been embarrassed by that little remark.

"What?" Li asked, he didn't understand what the class had found so funny, he was completely unaware of what he just called his new, rest of the year Math teacher and sadly it was only the first day of school.

"Oh? A smart one, you have made history Mr. Showran. Detention the first day of school."

"What!? What did I do!??"

The class was just now recovering from Li's accidental joke. Then a boy shouted out.

"Hey babe do you own any UNIcorns?

Which was quite lame if you ask me, but the class laughed more leaving the teacher even more frustrated than before. Which caused her to glare at Li.

"Bad day to be me huh?" Li thought to himself.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things. Nina walked over to Li's side, who was still seated, gathering his things. He noticed someone beside him so he looked up.

Nina gave him her sexiest smile and a little giggle, causing Li o drop everything in hand. "Don't mind me, take your time."

At this point Li was unsure of whether she was flirting or was one of those girl who were just naturally sexy, whether they were doing it on purpose or not. Anyhow Li re-gathered his things.

"Is out next class far from here?" He managed to say while closing his school bag.

She smiled, again. "actually it's right next door, that's why I told you to take your time." She sat on his desk.

This girl smiled a lot. Did she know that? Maybe she was doing it on purpose but he has a feeling he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

And ... He was right because before he knew it she was playing with his messy bangs, that he forgot to brush this morning, moving them to the side leaving him unable to react.

"Your hair is so ... Unique, I had to get a up-close and personal look at how they feel. I need to know different hair types, I wanna be a beautician."

Who was this girl kidding? The lamest excuse ever to touch me and get dangerously close, so why didn't I mind? She could go touch some horses hair, because some girls wore that anyways, or she could go touch a manikin's hair at the hair store up the street. Why wasn't I moving? Why didn't I kindly tell her I was taken, that Sakura was my number one girl ... That sakura was ... Just walking in the room with Madison.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Did it suck as bad as I think? x.x I didn't intend for it to turn out this way, but my fingers wouldn't stop! They have a mind of their own! Soooo you know he review button's down there sooomewhere ... **


	3. Watch Who You Make Friends With

**A/N: Okaaay in this chapter, there is a scene that I got from the book Teen Idol. Which an awesome book by the way! So yeah, every thing else I do own well besides the characters of course, those are clamp's. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 3: Watch Who You Make Friends With**

Li hopped up and grabbed his bag. "I-I-I-I gotta .. Go." He managed to get out after swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Um, yeah okay" Nina said disappointedly.

Li walked over to Sakura, who was standing with Madison.

"Hey Li! How was your first class?" Sakura said excitedly.

Li was just in a hurry to the next class so he gave her a quick answer. "Hi ... It was fine ..." He said blushing as he walked out the door.

Sakura blinked, "What was that all about?"

"I dunno, maybe something did happen." Madison answered her curious friend.

"Or maybe he was excited about his next class." Sakura said jokingly, causing both girls to laugh.

The bell rand and Nina hopped off the desk and walked towards the door.

"Hi Nina! Kool, you had a class with Li." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, Hi" Nina walked out the classroom and into her next class, next door.

Again sakura blinked. "Are they okay?

Madison shrugged and took a seat.

All during second period, Li was able to avoid Nina, on account of the seating chart. She was far on the other side of the room. Li silently thanked the gods. Who know what have went on if they would have stayed in that position and Sakura would have never walked in ...

What would have happened? What is it that he wanted to happen? He looked over at Nina, who was doing the current assignment. Li watched her as she continued to work. Was he falling for her?

She looked up and met his gaze, then smiled giving him a small wave. Li gulped. It was a rather large gulp at that.

"Greeeeat ... She smiled again ... Man am I in trouble ..." Li thought to himself.

Nina was one of those girls who looked flawless, not like a cheerleader or anything. Her curves just seemed to do just that ... Curve in all the right places. Her long messy black hair just seemed to flow right over her shoulders ... And down her back.

Li watched Nina shake her beautiful messy bangs out her face, just as she had done a few times in the past couple minutes.

Nina was the type of girl who could give any average teenage girl a serious run for her money, Did she spend hours in front of the mirror? Maybe looking that beautiful took no time at all for her.

Again she moved her bangs out of her vision, this time with her hand then immediately went back to her assignment.

The bell rang for lunch. Long and loud. SHIT! I haven't even started on my assignment, let alone even written my name on my paper!

"If you are not done, which most of you aren't take it home and finish it. Bring it back tomorrow it's due first thing when you walk in."

YES! So lucky! I guess I better do that assignment later when I get home, MUCH LATER!

Li gathered his things and walked out the classroom. It was lunchtime so Li went next door and waited for Sakura and Madison, who were chatting away with her new friends.

CHICKS, did they do anything else besides talk? Come on I'm starving here! ... TELL ME THEY'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT SHOES! TALK ABOUT FOOD, SO YOU CAN REMEMBER THAT IT'S LUNCH TIME! FOOOOOD!

Sakura and Madison finished up their conversation and headed over to Li.

"Sorry, didn't see you over here, did you wait long?" Sakura asked.

"It's alright, I didn't wait too long. Let's just get to lunch I'm starving."

"Me too" Sakura agreed and her stomach agreed also because then it growled, causing the group of 3 to laugh.

They all headed to the lunch room. The incredibly large lunchroom. The tables were all shaped, leaving a big isle down the middle, leading to the lunch line. Li's jaw dropped as he seen food fly back and forth across the room, people yelling and screaming so loud you could've gone deaf if it had been in your ear.

"Whoa" Li heard sakura mumble.

"My God" Madison said, following Sakura's words.

Nina the walked up behind them. "Everyone calls it the catwalk. It's where reputations are made and broken"

Li, Sakura, and Madison were completely speechless.

"Well good luck, no pressure." And with that, Nina was walking down the catwalk with all eyes on her.

Sakura took a big gulp, causing Li and Madison to look at her.

"I-I-I'm n-not that h-h-hungry ..."

Nina was making her way to the lunch line and when she got to the line, she grabbed a tray and proceeded down the line, completely unfazed by the fact that she was that center of attention. She loved the attention.

"Pineapple or Strawberries dear?"

Nina brushed her hair over shoulder and smiled. "Pineapple, please. I'm allergic to strawberries."

The lunch lady slapped a spoonful of pineapples on her plate and Nina went to the cash register.

"$3.25 Honey. You look hungry."

Nina gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast." She paid with a 5 dollar bill and reached out for her change, then she slipped into her pocket shortly after receiving it. After doing so, she picked up her tray and sat down at a table by herself, then began eating.

By then Sakura, Li, and Madison had already headed down the catwalk. All eyes were not on them.

Sakura was completely nervous, she was afraid she was gonna trip. Or worse, trip after she got her lunch, causing her to forcefully ear whatever they were serving today.

"Pineapples or Strawberries?"

"Mmm, Strawberries, they look so good and fresh." Said Sakura to the lunch lady.

"Why thank you dear." She said as she put a spoonful of strawberries onto Sakura's plate.

Sakura smiles and headed to the cash register. Li and Madison followed. They all paid and proceeded to find a table to sit at.

"Yes!" Sakura thought to herself. "I didn't trip or anything!"

By now, everyone had gone back to their previous activity. Sakura and the others sat down with Nina.

"So, how were your classes? Pretty good?" Asked Sakura, to start up a conversation.

"They were okay I guess. Li had me in tears. He's so funny."

This caused Sakura to look at Li and raise an eyebrow. Li simply sweat dropped and started eating like he never heard the present conversation they were currently having.

"What class do you have next?" Madison asked Nina. She was curious as to if they has any classes together.

"I have English next." She took a bite out of her ham and cheese sub, then place it back on her plate and after she was done eating, she continued," I'm not so good in the English department."

"I have English next too, Mr. Arnold."

"I have social studies, Mr. Cole." Li and Madison answered at the same time.

"Kool, I gotta friend in my next class too." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, friend" Nina didn't sound as enthusiastic as Sakura did.

Later on in Sakura's English class, Nina and Sakura were paired up as partners. Well not exactly partners doing one project, but partners doing their own work.

The assignment was to make a timeline of your partners life from when they were born up until now.

Nina and Sakura were adding the final touches to their projects, color, titles, their names, etc. That's when the bell rang.

"Here, I'll turn your project in" Nina said to Sakura.

"Thanks a lot" Sakura replied sweetly and handed her project to Nina, who then stacked it on her own and headed to the front.

While Sakura was back at her seat gathering her things, Nina tossed Sakura's project right into the trash, then turned in her project to the teacher, smiling sweetly at him. Then she made her was back over to Sakura.

Sakura was gathering her scraps of trash. "Ready for our next class?"

"Yup" Nina took the scraps from her. "I'll take care of these for ya" Nina made her way back over to the trashcan and tossed in the scraps along with Sakura's beautiful, neatly designed timeline.

Sakura waited for Nina by the door and when Nina approached her, they both headed out the door and to their lockers.

"That was so nice of you, you're a really great friend."

Nina smiled. " I know, thank you though"

They then went up to their lockers and were met by Li and Madison.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Nina" said Madison.

"Hey, I've got an extra ticket to go see that new play, 'Cats On Ice'. I heard it's really funny, did you wanna go with me? I heard you're good with camera's and I really wanna get it all on tape."

"Me?" Madison was curious.

"yeah, please?"

Madison looked at Sakura.

"Oh, go ahead. I'll hang out with Li" replied Sakura, seeing her friend get really excited then, changing to nervous when she seen she was the only one invited.

"Great! I'll make sure I get you a copy!"

"Come on it starts soon, see ya later Li" Nina said pulling Madison off.

"So I guess it's just me and you."

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I forgot I try out for the basketball team today." He said shutting his locker.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll go home and prepare dinner and clean up a bit."

He kissed her cheek. " I love that you're so understanding. I'll make sure I make it up to you, I promise. You can hold me to it."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, will do. Call me when you get home."

"Of course." And with that he headed up the hallway and turned the corner that lead to the gym.

Sakura packed up he bag and shut her locker when a boy then walked over to her. He had short black messy hair and his eyes were a foggy blue.

"Hi" The boy said to her.

"Hey"

"So, we're in the same first period class and I thought I'd introduce myself." He took her hand and kissed it. "My names Torianté and I'm pleased to be in the presence of such a beauty."

Sakura blushed madly and deeply. She didn't know what to say. He was so polite and sweet to say that to a complete stranger. He thought she was beautiful? Wow ... Now she thought she was in some dream fantasy world.

"May I ask your name?"

"It's S-s-sakura ..."

"I hope to see you more often my Cherry blossom." He kissed her cheek in the same exact spot as Li, on the opposite cheek and walked down the hallway, turning the corner and heading to the gym.

She knew she had to be blushing now. Her cheeks felt incredibly hot.

"Why was he interested in me? ..." Sakura asked out loud. Since she was the only one in the hallway, it was like she was talking to herself anyways.

Sakura picked up her school bag and swung it over her shoulder then headed for the school doors, leading outside. She would think about it a little more when she got home ... Wait, what would she think about? She was dating Li ... Oh yeah, Li.


	4. Just Think About It

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 4: Just Think About It**

The next day in first period class, Sakura was extremely tired because her and Li has stayed up all night talking on the phone.

Li talked about some new boy that had come to the gym to try out for the basketball team. He said the boy was tall with short black hair and foggy blue eyes. Sakura knew exactly who he was talking about, but she didn't say anything. What would she say? "Oh yeah I know him. He likes me by the way." No, she couldn't say that. That would cause problems, big problems.

English class rolled around and Mr. Arnold approached Sakura while she was sitting at her desk doing the current assignment he had just assigned to the class not too long ago.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about yesterday's project"

"Okay"

Sakura followed Mr. Arnold out into the empty hallway.

"I realized I didn't have a project from you when I noticed a beautiful poster in the garbage can. What was that about?"

"In the trash?"

Mr. Arnold nodded.

"But, I didn't turn in my project myself, my class partner Nina said she'd turn it in for me."

"Well, that's where it was. In the garbage."

Sakura was shocked. She couldn't understand why Nina would want to sabotage her work. What did she do to her? She thought they were friends. Maybe it was an accident.

"We will confront this problem tomorrow when she returns to school."

Nina wasn't her today. She's have to ask her about it tomorrow. Sakura didn't think she'd do it on purpose. Nina was so friendly to her. Accidents happen right?

After school Sakura found Li walking towards her with his basketball uniform.

"You made the team?" Sakura asked. Although she felt kinda stupid afterwards because he DID have a uniform after all.

"Yup" He stopped in front of her.

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, are you gonna try out for anything?"

Sakura wanted to do cheerleading of course.

"Yup, cheerleading. If I make the team I'll make sure I yell your name super loud."

Li laughed. "You will, you're great. They'd be crazy not to put you on the team."

Sakura politely thanked him. He always boosted her spirits and gave her compliments. With Li by her side she felt invincible.

Try-out's were after school today, so Sakura closed her locker and headed to the gym. Li followed her.

Try-out's went on forever, there were so many girls trying out but Li and Sakura patiently waited for it to be Sakura's turn. When it was, Sakura approached the table where the upperclassmen cheerleaders sat, looking at her.

There were four cheerleaders. A blonde, a brunette, a red haired girl, and the last girl had black hair. The blonde popped a bubble with her gum and began to speak.

" Hey, I'm Brittany, so why do you want to be on this team?"

She was looking at a clip board full of names and the other cheerleaders were crowed around her watching sakura intently.

"I'm good at it and I'm pretty flexible. I've always done cheerleading and I want to continue doing it because I love cheering."

"Okay, nice response it's something we've been looking for so, do you have any special talents?"

"I have a couple tricks of my own."

"Care to show us?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sure, alright" Sakura responded, enthusiastically.

Brittany played a tape and Sakura walked over to the mat and did a series of flips and a few cheers, while Brittany was writing down notes, and the rest of the cheerleaders had all eyes on Sakura.

Brittany stopped the tape and the rest of the cheerleaders applauded.

"Excellent job, nice form. I like you, you have heart. Unfortunately I don't make the final decisions our captain Nina does. I'm just the co-captain. She'll be back tomorrow and I'll talk to her about you, so we'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura headed back over to where Li sat patiently waiting for her. "I have to wait for my results, they said they'll talk to Nina for me. She's the captain."

"Really? I thought only upperclassmen could be captains?"

Sakura pondered for a minute. It was true after all, Nina said she was a freshmen. Why would she lie? There was also still the fact that she sabotaged her work, or maybe she didn't, but now if Sakura made the team, she would also be her captain.


	5. Oooops, It wasn't my fault

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 5: Oooops, It wasn't my fault**

The next day, Sakura was waiting for Nina at her locker. She had, has enough. It was eating away at her all night and she barely got any sleep. Was Nina sabotaging her work on purpose? Would she keep doing it? If she did do it on purpose, then why? I mean Sakura's never done anything to her, had she? Of course not, that was a ridiculous idea, or was it?

Sakura waited for what seemed like forever and when the second bell rang she hurried to class before the third rang and she would be considered "tardy". She sat in her seat and looked over at Madison. "hi Madison, we didn't get to hang out yesterday. What'd you end up doing?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing too much. I went over to Nina's. She had invited me over to show me her new software. It's incredible! I loved it!" Madison said clasping her hands together and forming stars in her eyes. "just thinking of all the wonderful things I could film just makes me sooo happy!"

Sakura just laughed at her friend. Madison was impossible, she was _ALWAYS_ thinkin about electronic and cameras. She was DEFINATLY addicted. You couldn't pull her away fast enough.

"Hey have you seen Li?" asked Sakura curiously. "Normally he'd be here or at least tell me he wasn't coming to school."

Madison shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know. Haven't seen him since class yesterday."

The truth was, that Li was running late. He forget to turn his alarm clock on last night.

"Mannn, I'm completely LATE! DANG IT!" Li shot inside the school to find Nina waiting by the front doors.

"There you are." She said quickly and pulled him off into the Teacher's Women's Bathroom.

"What the --"

"Shhh" she said putting a finger to his mouth and silencing him. "It'd be a lot better if we just used actions instead." She slowly wrapped her arm around his neck and put her hand up inside his shirt resting her hand on his chest. "Just let me lead the way." She slowly pulled his head down till his lips met her's and she bit down on his bottom lip and ran her tongue across, teasing him.

"Just let you le--"

He was cut off by her lips coming in full contact with his. She was kissing him ... And he was completely frozen. He couldn't stop her. Then he was kissing her back.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality and pushed her up against the bathroom wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

Okay. Dumb question. Try a new one, Li thought to himself. "Okay, but WHY are you kissing me? I go with Sakura."

"Really? But ... I never knew that. I'm sorry." She let him go. "I feel so embarrassed." She let her head hang. "it's because I'm ugly ... Isn't it ..."

"No! Of course not. You're NOT, defiantly not ugly. It's just I really do go with Sakura."

Nina turned around and buried her eyes into her hands. "I'm ugly. You hate me. I'm a terrible person."

"No" He turned her so that she was facing him. "You're not. You're a good person and I find you very, very attractive, even if you are crying."

A smile crept up on her face. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. If I wasn't dating Sakura, I'd totally date you."

"Thank-you , it means a lot to me." She turned around and walked out as thought nothing had ever happened.

"What was THAT all about?" Li was so confused but shook it all off and headed top class.

"Stop right there young man!"

Li stopped mid-step. The lady behind him had he hands on her hips tapping her foot. "...Yes?"

"Mind explaining what you were doing in the TEACHER'S WOMEN'S Restroom?"

Li laughed nervously. "Using the bathroom?"

"Likely story. Get to my office NOW young man."

"SHIT! FUCK! DAAAAMMNNN it all to hell!!" He said to himself and followed the Vice Principal to her office.

**A/N: GOD, it took me so long to put this up, haven't even had time to get on the computer besides to check my email! -- School SUCKS! Finals are coming up and sadly I have to get ready to take the ACT and SAT so -- I'm pretty much booked till summer BUT! The definite good news IS that summer's here June 5th NO MORE SCHOOL! WHOOO, well until September XD, sooo again, I won't be able to update too much until June, ditto with the other stories. An I do promise this: When summer hits I will have MUCH, MUCH longer chapters, this one really SUCKED big time.**


	6. Accident's Happen

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 6: Accident's Happen**

The bell rang and Li watched from the principal's office as all the kids went by talking, laughing, kissing, etc.

He was in deep trouble. What was he gonna tell the principal? "I'm sorry I walked in the wrong restroom." or "It wasn't my fault, a hot girl pulled me in there hoping I'd have sex with her." Either way he was screwed, he had absolutely nothing to say.

"Li Showran is it?"

Li stood and looked at her. "Yes, ma'am"

"We will discuss this in privacy." The lady moved to the side allowing Li to enter. He did so and sat in the students chair and awaited for further instruction. "I could just suspend you to save me the breath." She sat down in her chair after shutting the door. "But since I'm fully aware that you are an honored student, I will hear you out." She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "Don't disappoint me. You may speak."

Li had absolutely nothing planned so he went with what came out first. "I heard a scream come from the bathroom, then a loud shatter crash. So I went to see what it was and I found Nina passed out on the floor."

"Very interesting story, Mr. Showran." She studied his face. "Your story doesn't quite add up."

"What's to add up? The trash can was knocked over and Nina was there on the ground. So I helped her. 1) Because she's my friend and, 2) Because I think you'd want help too if you'd been the one screaming and " needed help.

She looked at me for a long time then finally spoke. "Do you have some kind of relationship with Miss Nina?"

Uh oh. Now she thinks the worst. How much you wanna bet she thinks I tried to rape her? Typical women thinking their negative thoughts. "No, me and Nina are JUST friends, nothing more. I have a girlfriend already and I'm not giving her up for anything in the world."

The Vice Principal nodded knowingly and gave him a sweet smile. "You're free to go. Consider this a warning, we clear?"

"Crystal" Li stood and bowed.

The principal held out her hand and Li shook it. "Nice chatting with you Showran."

"You too Principal Lambzee" Then their hands broke apart and Li headed out the office and to class.

"How'd it go?" Nina popped up around the corner. "You didn't get in trouble did you? I can talk to her for you, she always listens to what I say."

"No, I didn't get in trouble, but thanks for the offer."

She smiled. "No problem."

She had a pretty smile, li thought to himself. Sakura had a golden smile. Not even someone as pretty as Nina could compare to her smile.

The bell rang and students began to fill the hallway, heading to lunch. Then he seen her. The beauty of the world. Sakura. He completely ignored Nina, who was talking to him, and made his way over to Sakura and Madison who were talking and laughing at their lockers.

Li walked up behind Sakura and held her close. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey, there you are. We were just talking about you."

Nina walked over to them and stood there. "Hi Madison."

"Hey Nina" Madison responded.

"You were?" He spun her around so she was facing him. "Hopefully good things were being said."

"Of course. I have nothing bad to say about you. By the way you left your gym bag at my house." Sakura said matter of fact.

"Dang, thanks" He kissed her cheek. "I thought I lost it in the gym somewhere"

Nina was getting very impatient and annoyed. "Can we go to lunch?"

For the first time since Nina was standing there was the first time Sakura realized that Nina was actually there. "Nina" Sakura said.

"That's my name" Responded Nina.

Li let go of Sakura and stepped back "Let's go get lunch, I'm starved."

"Yeah, in a minute. Nina we need to talk." said Sakura.

"Sure, whatever." said Nina sounding rather bored.

"Uh oh. Does she know? How could she know? She didn't know ... Did she?" Li thought to himself.

"You two go ahead. We'll catch up later." Sakura gave li one of her famous beautiful smiles.

"Okay" He kissed her forehead and walked off. "Don't be long." He was head towards the cafeteria and Madison was following beside him.

"What do you think that was about? Do you think something's wrong?" asked Madison, sounding curious. Actually she sounded more worried than curious.

"I dunno, it could be anything." Li was hoping and preying Sakura didn't find out.

Madison and Li then proceeded through the cafeteria doors and stood in the lunch line so they could get their food quickly before all the good tables were taken. Usually, the tables filled up pretty quickly. They had seem to noticed that these past few days.

"Make it quick, you're cutting into my lunchtime. It's not like we actually have long lunch or something."

"Yeah, I'll be quick." Sakura walked around the corner and Nina followed.

When they stopped around the corner Nina spoke. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Did you throw my project away? The one we were working on in English class?"

"No."

"So how did it get in the trash?"

"I don't know, are you done talking?"

"You don't? You're the one that turned it in, right?"

"Yes, but I was in a rush, okay?" Nina sounded like she was trying to hide something. "It probably fell in the trash when I threw it on the teacher's desk."

"Nina I'm sorry, but it doesn't sound like you're telling the truth."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry that you're so annoying, also that Li would date someone like you or even that Madison would be friends with you. You're pathetic, hey you wanna know something? I DID throw your project away and I'm NOT sorry I did it either because, I don't like you. I think you're annoying." She laughed. "Why would I even consider being friends with someone like you? That's why Li's breaking up with you. You're not worth anything. He's breaking up with you for your truly. He told me so himself, of course between a passionate kiss and my hand on his beautifully build body."

Sakura was speechless. She's never been so speechless in her life. EVER. She couldn't pinpoint which feeling she felt more, pain or anger, so she just stared, while Nina smirked in satisfaction. Sakura didn't know what to do but then suddenly she did and it turns out she didn't do what she was thinking of doing because, frankly Nina wasn't worth getting suspended over.

The anger was rising in Sakura's body but Sakura didn't let it take over. She just walked on past her as though she's never even said any of it. She proceeded to the cafeteria and over to Li and Madison.

"Hey Sakura, where's Nina?" asked Madison.

Sakura gritted her teeth, " Li, come here. We need to talk."

"This is NOT good, I don't like that tone in her voice ... Or that look on her face ..." thought Li to himself. He got up and followed Sakura out the cafeteria doors.

Sakura stopped and looked at Li. "Tell me something, do you like Nina?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

Sakura gripped her fist. "Did you kiss her?"

"No." Li said quicker than ever. "She kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

Li paused for a minute. Ashamed to answer the question. "I umm ... I did, for a split second but ... I did."

Sakura looked crushed.

"Sakura I'm, she just came onto me so fast and, geez "I'm sorry" isn't even helping. I am sorry Sakura." Usually saying her name helped, to calm her a bit because she did look furious. Like she was ready to gnaw his eyes out.

Sakura moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Li was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"It's okay" said Sakura. "I'm not mad at you. I couldn't possibly stay mad at you.

"No, it's not." He was holding her still and didn't want to let go.

Sakura let go and moved away. "Really it's fine." Sakura was thinking of all the things she could do to Nina, but none of them felt exactly "her". "Go ahead and finish eating, I forgot to do something."

"Umm, okay. Catch you later then." He kissed her cheek and headed back.

Sakura took off walking. Many thoughts were running through her mind. "Why stoop to her level?" Sakura asked herself in her head.

Nina stopped in front of her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Goodie Two Shoes. Did you tell the teacher one me?" She laughed hysterically.

"Because it'll feel good. Nina may not be worth it, but Li is TOTALLY worth it." Sakura answered her own question in her head and balled up her fist and it connected with Nina's face. "Laugh at that!"


	7. Consequences

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 7: Consequences**

Nina held her nose as blood started to run through her fingers. "You! You! Look what you did!"

"Serves you right, the consequences of having an evil heart."

"You'll be sorry when you get expelled!"

"I doubt that, suspended maybe. Expelled, no."

"Just you wait, you don't know who you're dealing with Avalon!"

"That's my name."

"Oooo!!" Nina was furious.

Kids started to flood the hallway and nina looked around and smirked. "Ow! Ow! Someone help! She's attacking me!"

Sakura backed up in horror. Again, she didn't know what to say. Nina was the absolute worst. "Why is she doing this?" Sakura thought to herself.

The kids then headed towards Sakura and Nina.

"You're through Avalon, I'm gonna ruin you." Nina whispered so only Sakura could hear her.

"It's okay, we got you." The girls helped Nina to the nurses office.

Sakura just headed back to the cafeteria.

"There you are. What took so long?" asked Li.

"I had to do something." said Sakura.

"Do something?" Madison and Li asked at the same time.

"Sakura ... Tell me you didn't ..." said Li to Sakura, hoping she'd say just that.

"Fine, I won't tell you" Sakura sat down at the lunch table with them.

"Grrr. Sakura, can't you control yourself? We don't want a repeat catfight of last time."

Over the summer Sakura had got into a fight. Everyone had thought she was a pushover and many people prove that, that's what they thought by taking advantage of her, many times. "Don't mistake kindness for weakness." Sakura told a few of them many times. One person said to her face once that she was a total pushover but, oh did she prove them wrong.

"Yeah you should take a breather and relax a bit." said Madison.

"I did. She's pure evil. I've never even done anything to her."

"Who?" asked Madison. She was curious.

"Nina."

This was news to Madison. "What did she do? I thought she was pretty nice. She's invited me over to her house and stuff and she's invited me to various thing which were very, very fun I might add."

"That's just it. She's nice to everyone but me. I don't know why. She said she was going to ruin me and get me expelled, and for what? I mean, like I said I've never _done _anything to her and she's treating me like I'm her worst enemy. How fair is that?"

"Wow ..."

"Yeah ... And deep down inside, my feelings are really hurt because maybe I _did _do something to her, but not intentionally, you know?"

Li and Madison both nodded knowingly.

"I just don't know what to do." Sakura said sadly shaking her head. "I mean, I _really _don't want this to turn into some type of battle or some all out war or something ... That just wouldn't feel right and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want that to happen either."

"Maybe she's just being a bully, and when you stood up to her that made her thing that since you did stand up to her, she's gonna find someone else to bully, because you know that's how some bully's are." said Madison, hoping that she offered atleast some piece of advice to her dear friend. lasss

"Do you think I should inform the principal?"

"Not until she actually does something" Li stated. "You know like attacks you or does something to hurt your school records or something, you never know, she might be bluffing."

Then the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and it was time to head back to class. Class ... Speaking of class, didn't Sakura have Nina next period? If anything was going to go down, it was going to happen next period and Li nor Madison had class with Nina or Sakura.

"Damn ..." Li thought out loud.

"What?" Asked Sakura, hearing Li swear out loud.

"You have class with Nina next period, don't you?"

"Yeah" Sakura said, rather dumbfounded.

"Maybe you should skip next period, just to be on the safe side. I don't want you to end up getting suspended or worst, expelled." Li said to Sakura.

"I'm not. I'm not gonna fight her or anything Li, chill out."

"But what if she tries to fight you, then what?" Li said in response.

"It's not like there's not going to be a teacher _right there_" She couldn't understand why Li was so worried, there was nothing to be worried about, right? Um ... Was there? ... Maybe there was. Now she was paranoid. Great.

Later on, Sakura was sitting in her class working on a new project: A creative writing story of anything of your choice, complete with extreme detail and atleast one picture to go along with the story. Nina was nowhere to be found.

Li, Madison, and Sakura had agreed that it was okay for Sakura to go to class and that she would text or call then if she thought that something was going to happen, which it didn't because Sakura hadn't seen Nina all period and the period was just about over, give or take 10 minutes.

Mr. Arnold and Sakura had already talked about the project being thrown away issue and Sakura had to be honest with Mr. Arnold, just in case Nina tried to blackmail her later, so Mr. Arnold said he's deduct 2 letter grades from Nina's assignment leaving her with a "D" because her original grade was a "B". She didn't get the "A" because the handwriting looked as if she had tried to rush it. Who ever said perfection wasn't anything obviously had lied to you but oh well. Sakura was fairly happy with the "A minus" she had received. The "minus" was for attempting to lie about Nina being the one who threw her project away, but other than that Mr. Arnold had loved her entire project. Lucky her, because Mr. Arnold grades really strictly.

On the way home Sakura was looking at all of beautifully bloomed flowers. She was walking home by herself today. Li had basketball practice and Madison had choir practice. Sakura didn't even bother see if she made the cheerleading team, even thought today was the very first practice. She knew she didn't make the team, you know with Nina being the team captain and all ... Oh well, maybe next time they would veto her as a captain or something.

Sakura had kinda blanked out but snapped out of it when a little girl came running up to her. "Hi Mommy!" She held onto Sakura's leg.

"Mommy?? Umm ... Are you lost?" said Sakura to the little girl. Sakura was completely freaked out from the little girl calling her mom.

"Oh mommy." The little girl was now crying and tightened her hold on Sakura's leg. "Mommy ..."

Sakura had no clue where this little girl had come from but she picked her up and hugged her. "Hey ... I'm not you're mom. Are you okay? Is something or someone bothering you?"

The little girl nodded. "They're after me mommy."

"Huh?" Sakura frowned. Who would be after such a cute little girl. Now that she thought about it, the little girl did look like her ... Exactly like her ... Too much like her for comfort. Was she related to her? Sakura planned on finding out. "Who's after you?" She put the little girl back on the ground and squat so that she was eye level with her. "Tell me anything you can sweetheart."

" ... I'm scared mommy ..." the little girl was now shaking.

Then suddenly two figures with black hooded capes started to walk slowly towards them.

"NO!" The little girl's eyes grew big and she took off running as fast as she could.

"Hold on! Wait!" Sakura took off after her, hoping that she could maybe help in someway ... If she ever caught up to the little girl, because she was running pretty fast.

The figures in the hooded capes were following them ... Only they were walking or running for that matter, they were flying and they were coming at them pretty fast.

The little girl screamed and a beam of light shinned and next thing you know, Sakura and the little girl were no longer near the figures in the black hooded capes. Sakura didn't know where they were.

"Wh-wh ... Where are we?" Sakura's mouth dropped open and the little girl then fainted. Sakura picked her up and held her close looking around to find any signs of where they might be, but it was no use. No signs, so familiar territory, nothing. Not even a human being or animal in sight. "Where the heck are we?" Sakura thought to herself.

Just as Sakura started to walk off, the cliff gave out and crumbled beneath her feet and she went falling as she screamed for dear life it's self. Even thought she knew no one could hear her, she kept screaming hoping some miracle would happen and someone would come to her rescue.

**A/N: WELL, I have to say, I think that has been my biggest cliff hanger thus far, no? I know you're DYING to know what happens next! O.O Sakura dies! DUM DUM DUM! Lol no I'm playing but you neeeever know, until next time my faithful fans MOOOHAHAHAHA! (whenever next time is XD)**


	8. A New Experience

**7.12.09 A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I apologize that it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with school and other things have happened ... Also i've been more updating my fictionpress stories, that are under the same user name (Chu-Chi Bear) if you want to go and check them out! CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON! **

**Is It Really Worth It**

**Chapter 8: A New Experience**

She kept screaming until a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Sakura was still holding onto the little girl.

"Need a hand?" he said as he was gripping her hand.

Sakura looked up at him and opened her eyes. "It's you"

"Gotta be careful around here, the falls'll kill ya" he gave a smile a pulled her up.

Small rocks still were falling from where the ground caved on her.

"Here, let's move away from here. Don't want the same thing to happen twice."

He let go of her and began to walk away from the cliff. Sakura followed with the little girl still unconscious in her arms.

"Do you know where we are?" Sakura asked hoping to at least get that cleared up.

"We're in Jurasia" he said.

"Jurasia? What's that?" she was curious. "and do you know who this is?" she looked down at the little girl.

"Of course, it's the Queen's daughter. Everyone knows who she is." said Torianté knowingly.

"The Queen?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's kind-hearted, beautiful, smart, and loving. Everyone loves her." he went on, "but ... She was killed in the war ... And Saiya here has taken it very hard. She's actually denying it."

Sakura looked sad, then she looked down at Saiya. "That's ... that's so sad ... The poor girl ... She must really miss her mom ... What about her dad?"

Torianté was looking at Sakura, who was still looking at Saiya.

"You know, she looks exactly like the Queen." he kept watching her as if she were a distant mountain.

She looked up at him. "Really?" then she looked back down at Saiya again. "She's so beautiful, her mother must be gorgeous."

"You have no idea." he was still watching her. "Come on I wanna show you something" he grabbed a hold of her hand and began to pull her off.

Along they way, they seen so many beautiful things, rivers, some strange rocks, a few butterflies, and a bunch of flowers ... They were just completely beautiful things. It looked like a paradise.

While they were walking, Sakura got a little bit curious.

"Are you from here?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I thought you'd end up asking sooner or later." he answered.

Sakura smiled. "I bet you love it here, I mean it's so beautiful, it's crazy beautiful"

He laughed. "I do, I love this place it has always amazed me and even now it still amazes me and I've lived here all my life."

"Now that's something else ... But what brought you to where I live? Anything in particular?"

"Yeah, you"

"Me? Why me?" she said. She couldn't sound more confused and surprised even if she wanted to.

They finally came to a stop at a big beautiful white castle. It was surrounded by lots of beautiful flowers of all types.

"Wow" Sakura was completely amazed.

Torianté laughed, "This isn't what I wanted to show you." He let go of her hand. "It's actually inside, come on" he took off walking again.

Sakura followed. The next time they stopped it was inside the throne room of the castle. In the throne room there was a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Sakura.

"She ..." Sakura was lost for words.

"Looks exactly like you?" he finished her sentence.

Sakura nodded like she was creped out or just plain scared.

"She is you, in this world anyways." he continued, "She was a great and beautiful Queen and if you accept, I'm pretty sure that you will be too."


End file.
